


Welcome to the Mirrorverse

by the_fox333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first briefing session for new Travelers of the Mirrorverse. I wrote this for one of the many fictional world ideas I have, so don't expect to understand everything.</p><p>Rated G for Nothing Mature Here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Mirrorverse

Welcome, welcome. Good to see so many of you; either They've decided we need more recruits, or a lot of us died recently. ... Okay, maybe it's not good to see so many of you here. But enough speculation. You are here because you have been deemed fit to wield the powers of the Mirrorverse. That's not the official name, but that's because there is no "official" name. We just call it the Mirrorverse. Now, you all remember how you got here, right? That mirror that appeared in midair when you got up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason? The waking up was Them, but the mirrors were us. Well, me. I'm the instructor for this time zone, and I'll be teaching you the basics of your new abilities.

There are two ways to use mirrors with these powers: Mirrortravel, or the Mirrorverse. Mirrortravel is basically what it sounds like: you link two different mirrors to create a portal that you can travel through. Just you and things you're touching, mind; shoot a gun at the portal, and it breaks just like any normal mirror. No, you cannot bring other people or animals through. The size limit for living beings like bacteria hasn't been exactly determined, but the rule of thumb is if you can see it, you can't take it.

Here's a quick demonstration: as you can see, I have two mirrors behind me. Now if I wave my hand over this one and concentrate on the other- presto! Mirrortravel! You can only link mirrors you can see, or that you know very well. It's best to make sure you know a mirror well enough before you'll need to use it, or you might find yourself in an undesirable situation.

The Mirrorverse itself is more complicated. You're actually in it right now. Looks normal enough, right? Well, any minute now, the janitor should come in, and- hey! There he is! That weird shadowy humanoid blob? That's him. All beings from our world look like that in the Mirrorverse- again, with the sight rule. Objects and surroundings "refresh" at midnight on the International Date Line, so it's best to be out when that happens, or you might find yourself impaled by a car or falling from a demolished building. Death here is, in fact, permanent. And yes, you can Mirrortravel in the Mirrorverse, but it's a bit harder.

All creatures in our world have a Mirrorverse reflection, but us Travelers don't reflect into our world. Now, you're probably wondering: What happens if I touch the janitor? Here he comes- watch this. See? I phase right through him- well, his reflection. Right now, he's probably wondering what that cold tingling sensation passing through his torso was. And there he goes- probably thinks it was a ghost or something. 99% of ghost stories are actually about Travelers- but don't quote me on that.

This is a course on the basics, but I'll show you a few things you can look forward to when you get more advanced. Don't have a mirror handy? No problem; with practice, you can create your own. I won't tell you how just yet, but watch here: voila! A brand-new mirror, suitable for Mirrortravel, a Mirrorverse portal, or simply admiring your reflection. I'll make it a portal back out, so I can demonstrate the other thing. Just step on through- the chill will feel natural after a while.

Now, I said Travelers don't reflect into our world, but that is actually an option for high-level Travelers. Watch closely, and you will see- a silvery figure that is me! Sorry, I had to. My reflection, like all reflections, is incorporeal and can't make sound. As I said earlier, the vast majority of ghost stories are about Travelers. Believe what you will about the rest. Technically, I can't fly, but if I walk on a demolished structure before it refreshes in here, it achieves the same sort of look. Feel free to put your hands through me; I'm mostly used to the sensation. Woo! Okay, maybe I lied a- hoo! little bit there. It can be pretty nice if properly applied, actually. I've had some fun times with that one. Heh. Anyway, that's about it for that particular feature. Step back through, if you would.

To make a Mirrorverse entry portal, you have to touch a mirror and envision whatever you think a reflection of the world would look like. Some people imagine an empty Times Square, or everything cast in shadow. Myself, I think of a silvery sheen covering everything. It's a personal thing, so feel free to try out different tactics to see what works for you. Creating an exit portal should be easy; just think of a place in the normal world you know well. And that's your first test: I will leave, and you will make these mirrors- there we go- into portals back. Don't even think about using someone else's; I'll still be in the room to catch you. The portals back to your rooms will close in three hours, so I wouldn't delay if I were you. Toodles!

Oh- and don't you dare pass through my reflection. I'm going to be training you until you're fully qualified, and punishment is entirely my jurisdiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I read over this and am hit with nostalgia. As ideas go, it's pretty average, but it reminds me of Salem and sleeping over at the church there (another story for another time), and that was a good experience.


End file.
